The Raven's Son
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Chapter1 up.It was been five years since Raven has had her son but Raven is not around to teach him how to use his powers.
1. Prologue: Blood & Silver Tears:

Prologue: Blood & Silver Tears:

A light wind blows through the trees as a pale silver moon shins down upon a mist-covered graveyard.

As the mist is blown away by the wind a young 16-year-old boy appears out of the smoky mist, he is standing by a gravestone staring down at the letters engraved on the stone.

The gravestone he is staring down has the name R.A.V.E.N engraved in the front of it as well as the birth and death dates, Birth unknown, Death December 25, 2009 was the date that she had died on.

The 16-year-old boy stood holding a black and dark blue rose in his left hand as his long black and silver hair swayed in the wind that moved through the graveyard.

The 16-year-old boy had dark blue eyes and wear a long black trench coat as long as Raven's cloak, along with his trench coat went a black shirt and black leather paints that were loss around the lags.

Pinned to his trench coat is a brimstone pendent just like Raven's and it shone brightly as he stood there staring down at the gravestone.

The teenager bent down to the gravestone and put the black and dark blue rose down beside the gravestone and stood back up and when he did two tears from each eye fell to the ground and vanished in the cold, mist covered ground.

The teenager raised his head to the dark heaven above him as more silver tears fell from his eyes and hit the ground under his feet.

He stood staring up at the silver moon for a while before he looked back down at the gravestone.

"Why...why did you die? Why did you have to got and leave me with all your unknown powers and the misunderstandings that I yet do not understand myself why, why, WHY DID YOU DIE?" the teenager yelled.

The teenager falls to his keens before the gravestone as silver tears hit the ground before him a tall, dark and cold figure of a man emerges out of the mist and darkness.

The tall and dark man walks up behind the teenager and pulls out a black handgun and points it at the teenager's head.

The teenager's eyes widen he knows who the man is behind him, the man kicks the teenager in the back and tells him to get up, "now, now it was her time to go you now that" he tells the teenager as he gets up off the ground but dose not turn to face his assassin.

"I know that I was you who killed her" the teenager replied

"of course you do that's why I'm here to kill you as well so you can join her, think of it as a gift form me to you" the man answered back.

"I want let you get away with what you did" the teenager retorted, the man laughed at this as me put a bullet into the handgun barrel.

"Now how are you going to do that when your going to be dead?" he asked the teenager.

"I have my ways" the teenager replied as the man pushed the gun close to his head and started to pull back on the gun's trigger.

"and what would that be?" the man asked the teenager who carefully pull a black curved danger from his trench coat pocket.

The teenager flipped the dagger around in his hand so it was in the right position for a quick assault on the man behind him.

The man was just about to finish pulling back on the trigger when the teenager spun around and stuck the curved dagger into the man's heart and gave it a twist.

The man's eyes widened with shock at what the teenager had just done he never had thought that he had the bravery to do such a act of revenge.

The teenager pushed his long black and silver bangs out of his eyes as he spoke to the dying man before him.

"You asked me what would that be mean how I would stop you and I give you my answer" the teenager replied turned to look back at the gravestone, the man stumbled backwards as he held the gun out at the teenager as blood ran from his mouth.

The teenager turned back around to face the man to see the barrel of the gun pointed right as his chest, "you may have ended my life short fool but there is more of my kind out there in Gothem city waiting to take down the rest of your so called family and will I stand here with what life I have left in me I may as well take you down with me" the man hissed as he finished pulling back on the trigger lunging the one bullet from the gun barrel and into the teenager's chest.

The man stood holding the gun out at the teenager for a while then suddenly he feel over backwards and took his last breath as death over took him, the teenager stood wide eyed as blood gushed from the bullet wound.

The teenager put in left hand over the bullet wound to stop it from bleeding but it did not help for pain and dizziness over took him as his vision blurred into shadows as he feel over and hit the ground.

He lay there on the ground blood rushed out of his wound as his vision became darker and darker as time past soon he could not longer keep his eyes open, the mist the covered his body as the overwhelming power of darkness and sleep over took him as his eyes closed shut, the night covered his body in darkness and mist.

Shadowolf XIII: "that's it for the prologue so what did you all think of it because if you guys and girls don't review I will never know if it's bad or good so review for heaven's sake or I can not put up chapter1 with out know if this story will get and responses".


	2. Chapter1: Raven's Son:

Shadowolf XIII: "Okay now onto chapter1 and to be honest I really had not idea how to put this chapter together so if it's choppy and a little over rated I'm sorry I did my best in the time I had to come up with all the ideas to this chapter so just read it and review it because if you have anything to say to me say it in your review".

Chapter1: Raven's Son:

Robin turned the corner into a dark corridor of the tower and at the far end of the corridor was a large black door with a symbol of a bat depicted on the door.

Robin stopped in front of this door; Robin has a bowl of soup in his hand along with a hot cup of herbal tea.

Robin stepped up closer to the door and using his right lag he pushed open the door and stepped inside the dark and cold room.

Robin could not see anything at first the only thing he could make out was a large bed in the far corner of the large room as well as a huge black dresser up against the wall.

Robin stepped carefully making sure not to step on any of the things that lay scattered across the ground.

Robin stopped for a short while to listen to the sounds in the room; the only thing he could hear was the humming and poorly toned singing of the owner of the room.

Robin made his way up to the large bed at the end of the room where Devilin a young 16 year old teenager with long black, silver hair and dark blue eyes was laying on his bed.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Devilin or Dev wore a long black trench coat with a brimstone pendent pinned to it along with black leather paints that were loss around the lags and a black shirt and for shoes he wore think black steal toed boots.

Devilin wore a silver chain with a dark blue sapphire raven pendent around his neck it was given to my by his mother Raven on his fifth birthday and it was the last then he ever got from her, for just before she dyed she handed it to him and told him to wear it all the time if he loved her.

So from that day on he never took off the necklace and by never taking it off he is showing his mother Raven had he will always loved her even beyond the grave.

Robin put the soup and herbal tea down on the desk beside the bed as he sat down on a metal chair beside the bed.

Then he waited, he waited for Devilin to move to speck to do something other then lay there motionless but Devilin never moved he only lay there with his eyes closed humming and every poorly singing what seem to Robin as AFI's Silver & Cold.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Robin sighed as he looked down at Devilin's chest to see the bloody bandages that covered his chest.

Under the bloody bandages was a nasty bullet wound that he had received the night before in the graveyard, Robin did not like looking at those bloody bandages but he did not want to remove them fearing that he may make the bullet wound farther worse then it was.

Robin sighed again as he got up of the chair and started to the door when Devilin called to him, "hey Robin?" he said, Robin turned around to look at Devilin.

"Yes son" Robin replied, Devilin's eyes narrowed he did not like Robin calling him son when he was not his true father,

"stop calling me that Robin you know that you are not my father" Devilin retorted with out thinking first.

Robin lowered his eyes, "I know Devilin...I know" Robin said, Devilin closed his eyes he hated when he spoke with an irrational voce that made everyone around him feel like they were nothings.

He did not mean to be so mean and irrational it was just seemed like everyone in the city and the world seem to be against him and this made him act out against Robin and the others.

It seem ever since his mother Raven died everything when wrong with him, first he lost all control over his emotions especially ANGER and RAGE it would seem that after Raven died her father Trigon entered the picture.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Then there is mind and elemental powers that he really never had a grip on, besides from his mind and element powers blowing up everyone around him there is his vampire side.

But being a half vampire and Azarath Metrion has it's goods points, since his mother Raven is a Azarath Metrion and his father who only Raven names the name of is a vampire.

Devilin is really considered a halfling like his mother but a hybrid and most hybrids have problems and troubles with their powers and emotions.

And since he is not full vampire Devilin is able to go outside in the daylight but he still has to have his body well covered up so the sun dose not burn his skin.

Devilin did not like that he could not control is power because it seemed like just yesterday he blow up two mailboxes, three lampposts and ten cars half of them being police cars.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Deviling closed his eyes and sighed, "look Robin...I'm sorry but I need to know the truth and calling me your son is not the truth" Devilin told Robin.

Robin nodded he agreed that Deviling need to know the truth but the truth was Robin had no clue to who Devilin's real father was and that is why he'll always call Devilin his son.

"I know you want to know the truth but the truth is Devilin that I know nothing about your real father and that is why I call you my son because me and Raven were close" Robin replied truthfully.

Devilin opened his eyes and rolled over on his side wincing as the pain hit him sharply and quickly, "you may have been close to my mother but you'll never be my father" Deviling retorted again with out thinking.

Robin closed his eyes and turned around and started to walk for the door, once Robin was out of his room Devilin got up oh his bed and walked up to his dresser and picked up a clean new bandages.

With some degree of difficulty he was able to remove the old bloody bandages from around his chest, and with even more difficulty he was able to rewrap the new clean bandages around his chest but not with out help.

While Devilin was fighting to warp the clean bandages around his chest, Starfire came walking down the corridor that lead to his room, she wanted to know why Robin had come back from his room unhappy and depressed.

But when she seen that Devilin was fighting trying to put on the bandages she just had to ask if he need help after all begin a kind and free willed person that Starfire was she was always willing to help Devilin out when he need it after it was the lest she could do for Raven's son.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Starfire stepped into Devilin's room and at first she was unsure if it was safe to move around with all the things he had scattered across his bedroom floor.

Starfire moved closer to Devilin before specking to him, "forgive me Devilin for not asking your permission to enter your room first but upon seeing you fighting with you bandages I could not bear to see you suffer so" Starfire told Devilin.

"I forgive you Starfire" Devilin replied, Starfire smiled as she moved close to him,

"now that I'm forgive would you like a assistant with your bandages?" Starfire asked him.

Devilin thought about this for a while, he was ashamed that he could not even put some medical bandages with out someone helping him. Then again he could use his powers to put them on but being a little weak in the controlling of his powers he would end up killing himself.

"I could use help with these stupid bandages" he replied, Starfire smiled as she walked up behind him, she knew every well what he dose said meant yes so with out any farther say so she started to him Devilin with his bandages.

Once Starfire was done helping him with his bandages she made sure that they were not to tight or to loss. Because if they were to tight that would put Devilin in more pain then he is already in and if they were to loss then they would not stop the blood from running out of the wound.

After she was done making sure the bandages were on right she asked Deviling about Robin, "forgive me but perhaps you know why Robin is depressed?" she asked him, Devilin lowered his head,

"I do know why Starfire it was me who made him depressed" he replied, Starfire put her hand on his shoulder.

"You must try to understand that Robin is trying to do his best in place of you mother Raven and your father who we still have no clue about" she told him

"I know Starfire but he's not my father and it just dose not feel right when he calls me son" Devilin replied.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

"You miss your mother Raven don't you?" Starfire asked went though she knew the answer

"of course I miss her Starfire I was only five years old when she was token from me" Deviling replied.

Starfire closed her yes as three tears fell from her eyes, "Devilin it is time I showed you something" Starfire said, Devilin looked up at her, he did not understand what she meant by showing him something.

"Show me what?" he asked her

"you shall see fro yourself Devilin but right now just follow me" Starfire replied.

Starfire lead Devilin down a dark hallway that was much darker then the hallway leading to his own room.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Devilin could not remember why this part of the tower felt painful to him but as he reached the end of the hallway he seen a metal sliding door with a picture of a raven depicted on the door and then he remember why this part of the tower was so painful.

The door he stood in front of lead into his mother's dark and cold room a room which he use to run to when he was scared when he was five year old but now stayed clear of because of all the painful memories he would have went he would enter the room.

Starfire looked up at Devilin, "you'll find what you seek in this room Devilin for when we sent you away so that you would not see your mother in her state we were able to save her in two ways" Starfire told him as she slid open the door.

"And what may those two ways be?" he asked her

"Robin found a spell that would remove your mother soul, spirit, powers and essence from her body and but them into her mirror then Cyborg worked all night on a cryogen camber that would freeze your mother's body so that one day we could restore Raven".

Devilin looked up at Starfire he did not belife this, "we still belife that we can bring back Raven but there is one thing holding us back...you know that assassin that killed her well he stole her emotion and we need them to restore Raven to life again" Starfire finished telling Devilin.

Devilin now understood why he had always felt his mother walking beside him she was not truly dead yet she was all right there beside him, "now Devilin it is up to you to go into her room and from there into her mirror because in that mirror for mother lives on and that is that only way for now that you will be able to speck with her" Starfire said.

Devilin took a deep breath and sighed as he looking into the darkness of the room he could see the coldness move on the floor since the room had not been heated for a long time, he took on last deep breath and sighed again as he took one step into the darkness of his mother's room as the sliding door slid shut behind him.

Devilin had no idea what he would find in this room but he hope that what Starfire told him was true as he walk through the darkness to his mother's dresser where her mirror laid waiting for him to find it.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Shadowolf XIII: "Sorry that could a little long but I had to writ down everything I thought of and I am also sorry for the crappy ending of this chapter but I did not want it to go one to the fifth page. So please review because I need to know your thought and opinions on this chapter if I am to write the next chapter of this story".

To my Reviewers:  


Dark Sunlight: "I am sorry Dark Sunlight but i can not really tell you much about the father well yet anyways".


End file.
